


I hate that I love you

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A good Misa fic from ALS? Apparently so!, ALL THE FLUFF, Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, Crack Treated Seriously, Did I mention these boys are stupid?, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, L and Light snark at each other a lot, L loves the vain prick, Lawlight fluff, Light loves the frogman, Light saw L's ass and it's causing him issues, M/M, Misa is actually quite cool in this fic!, Misa plays cupid, Miscommunication, Out of Character, Poor L lol, Silly Boys, This is a fanfic what do you expect though?, Tinder Shenanigans, Watari ships Lawlight, brief mutual pining, feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L and Light are at each other's throats (as usual) but shockingly, it is Misa who opens their eyes as to just why that is…Or, a cracky, cute oneshot where L and Light discover their aggression towards each other is due to sexual frustration. Misa and Watari team up to dupe the geniuses into going on a date together but will their cunning plan work?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 41
Kudos: 163





	1. The damn quiz

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly that popped into my head after I watched *that* fight scene (again) after a few glasses of vino... 💁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On yet another disastrous date where Light can't be bothered to talk to her, Misa realises just why that is: Light only has eyes for Ryuzaki. She tests them both with a quiz in one of her magazines and it is an eye opener for all of them...

"Argh! You're impossible! If only you'd sit normally, brush your damn hair and wear shoes like a  _ normal _ human being you might actually pass for a person and not a trash goblin!"

L arched an eyebrow at Light's verbal tirade then continued to munch on Misa's cake. "Well, if you say so" he muttered dispassionately. He was aware he looked rather unkempt at times but he didn't think he was  _ that _ bad? Perhaps he should listen to Watari and brush his hair on occasion… 

"And now you're ignoring me? For cake. You're ridiculous!" Light threw up his hands and looked to Misa for validation. He was surprised to find an oddly thoughtful look on the young model's face rather than the usual vapid smile of adoration. "What is it?"

Misa tucked the magazine she'd been reading away and glanced between Light and Ryuzaki. Suddenly it  _ all _ made sense. Why Light didn't want to kiss her, why she was detecting an odd 'vibe' from him and why Light and Ryuzaki were always together. Well, other than the  _ chain _ of course, but the article illuminated her on why they were always picking at one another and forever in one another's face. 

They  _ liked _ one another and each genius was apparently too blind to even realise it. It hurt to realise her feelings for Light would never be returned but she was starting to think that even before she read that 'I hate that I love you' article on 'Why some people  _ hate _ to love one another!'. 

Light and Ryuzaki were attracted to one another and because they were unaware of it they were taking their frustration out on one another and trying to get close to each other in any way they could. 

Such as fighting. Just like they were doing now. For the  _ millionth time _ . 

"An eye for an eye, Light!" L snarled as Light's punch made his head spin. He whirled around and smashed his foot into Light's face, sending the other young man careening across the room. L had a split second to appreciate the sight before he was yanked along for the ride, a shocked yell spilling from his lips as they crashed down onto the sofa. 

_ 'It is suddenly as clear as day'  _ Misa thought as she stared down at them. L had landed on Light's chest and Light's face had turned a brilliant scarlet. They continued to glare and snipe at one another and yet neither genius had realised they could actually  _ move _ . 

"Get  _ off _ me!" Light belatedly yelled and Misa sighed softly. Idiots, the pair of them!

"Can you two stop acting like children and sit down, please. I want to talk to you"

Light and L shared an astonished glance. Had  _ Misa _ just chastised them?  _ Misa _ ?? 

It shocked them enough to get them moving. They detangled themselves from one another and sat down, facing Misa with curious looks on their faces as she flipped through a magazine.

"Right. Light, Ryuzaki. I want you to answer some questions for me" she began authoritatively, grabbing a pen to make a note of their answers. If they scored more than ten points then according to the test they were crushing on their 'frenemy'

She imagined they'd probably both get at least twenty each… 

"Misa, this isn't going to be one of those stupid quizzes again, is it?" Light sighed. He really didn't know  _ what _ he saw in the model. Sure, she was cute enough but she wasn't exactly his  _ type.  _

' _ Because she dosent have a dick' _ his brain  _ helpfully _ piped up before he could tell it to shut the fuck up. 

Omitting that last thought, Light frowned as Misa rolled her eyes at  _ him _ and began the quiz. 

"Ryuzaki, is there someone who infuriates you on a daily basis? If yes, do you find yourself: a.) Unable to sleep you are  _ that _ annoyed with that person or b.) Thinking about that person far more than you'd like to?"

L nibbled his thumb in thought. He did think about Light a lot, however that was for several reasons. Firstly, he was  _ chained _ to him so it was hard not to forget his presence and so naturally that would lead to him thinking of him more often. Secondally, he was 99% certain the guy was  _ Kira _ and his main suspect so obviously he thought about that a lot. Also, he vividly remembered being livid at how facetious Light's hair care routine was. He'd spent three hours thinking about what a vain little prick he was the other night so… 

"Yes, to both" L declared. "Is that good?"

Misa closed her eyes for a moment, reminding herself just why she was doing this. If she wasn't the one for Light then she would have to be the bigger person and help Light find the one who  _ was _ suited for him. Even if that person was Ryuzaki. 

"Thank you. Light, same question"

"Yes," Light answered immediately, shooting L a scowl. "Particularly the first one"

L blinked innocently. "Are you implying you don't sleep very well because of me, Light-Kun?" He even had the audacity to point one long, pale finger at himself. "Me?"

Light's jaw clenched. "Do you even have to ask that? When you do actually sleep you hog the blankets and there are  _ always  _ crumbs in the bed!"

L shrugged. "If you wanted the blankets Light-Kun would put up more of a fight for them" he reasoned, setting Light's teeth grinding almost immediately. 

"And  _ that _ is a very ungainly habit of yours, Light-Kun" L pointed out smugly, "Grinding one's teeth can lead to a lot of damage, you know. I doubt you have any enamel left"

Misa sighed again as they once more began to bicker. It was like she wasn't even in the room as Light launched into a tirade about the irony of L lecturing him on oral health when his diet was a 'diabetics worst nightmare'. 

L responded to that by (childishly) opening his mouth wide and showing two rows of (somehow) pearly white teeth. "Where are the cavities I'm riddled with again?" L asked as Light 'humphed' and looked away in annoyance. 

"Can we get back to the quiz please!" Misa asked, feeling very much like a nursery teacher. When they both nodded their agreement (because they were actually interested in the quiz, not that they would admit it) she read the next question. "Light. Do you feel as though there is someone you wish could understand you more?"

Light flicked his eyes to L. "Yes…"

"Ryuzaki?"

L shrugged. "I suppose…"

Misa looked down at their scores so far. As expected, they both had top marks. Usually that would be a good thing but according to this quiz it was glaringly obvious they were crushing  _ hard _ on one another. 

She doggedly went through the entire list of questions with them until the answer was there in black and white. She cleared her throat and read out the behavioral psychologists words of wisdom:

"You are clearly deeply infatuated with the one you believe you hate. Remember: that old saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate' has more than a shred of truth to it. It is time for you to examine your feelings and figure out for yourself the origin of your strong emotional response to your 'enemy' it may just be you are actively repressing your true, romantic feelings for this person"

L scoffed. "What a load of tosh. Where did she get her PHD from?"

Light nodded his head in agreement, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Misa was looking at him like she knew something… 

_ 'Oh shit. I  _ **_do_ ** _ love… the fucking dickhead next to me. I do. I know I do. Fuckfuckfuckfuck-' _

L, meanwhile, was mulling over the woman's sage words of wisdom too.  _ 'I mean, I don't  _ **_hate_ ** _ Light but I do believe he's an arrogant, overly vain bastard with a god complex…yes, he's pretty but my god no one needs to spend an hour teasing their hair every morning and-'  _ L's eyes widened comically as realisation hit like a ton of bricks. He'd called Light pretty. He spent a lot of time  _ looking _ at Light. He knew his moods by the shifting colour of his eyes. Warm amber meant he was amused or content. Cold, pale brown (a colour L was used to) denoted annoyance and stress and the occasional flicker of gold meant-

"Oh  _ god _ " L muttered bleakly, burying his head in his hands. " _ Fuck _ " he moaned. Watari was going to either kill him or piss himself laughing when he found out. He'd only gone and fallen for his prime suspect.  _ 'I'm L! I'm supposed to be above such a bloody cliche!' _

Misa hummed smugly as she watched the colour drain from L's already pallid face. At least one of them had gotten the message. Though actually, Light did look a little pale too… She had no idea, but Light was thinking about all the times he'd admired L's eyes and how he'd thought his odd quirks were actually rather cute... 

"Misa… " Light's voice sounded strained, "I think it's time we called this 'date' to a close and returned to work"

Misa steeled herself and swallowed thickly. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and smiled boldly. "Date? Oh, Light, please. It's obvious you're not interested in me  _ that  _ way. That was the main reason I asked you to come. I don't remember how we met but it's obvious you don't really see this going anywhere and I have my career to think of so…"

Light gawped at Misa. Had he just been  _ dumped _ ?! 

L winced and patted Light's arm. "Ouch…"

"Oh, shut  _ up _ . Like you've ever dated anyone in the first place" Light snapped before he could stop himself. A flicker of hurt flashed across L's face and Light swallowed thickly, his gut twisting. "I'm sor-"

"Whatever. This is a waste of time. We have work to do" L jumped off the sofa and gave the chain idiot none-too subtle yank. "Let's go  _ Yagami _ - _ Kun _ "

_ 'Ah shit, he's mad at me' _ crossed Light's brain before he could stop it. Wordlessly, they left the room. Misa watched them go and shook her head. She felt sad, yes, but not as sad as she thought she'd feel. It was apparent 'her' Light was something of an idiot when it came to matters of the heart. Just like her. 

"I need to concentrate on finding someone who puts me first" she murmured to herself. "I'm sure once they've had time to think Light and Ryuzaki will realise they like each other…right?"

Her answer was the distant sound of L snapping at Light to stop looking at him like that. 

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck, a plan B already forming in her mind. Maybe she'd make them both a Tinder profile… 

  
  



	2. Sneaky schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Watari team up and successfully pull the wool over L and Light's eyes as they trick them into going out on a date- with each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in two parts but I had such fun writing this it's ended up longer than I thought it would. So, it's now a three parter! Part three will involve the all important date and will conclude this cracky, cute oneshot. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

That night in bed was a strained affair. L lay on his side, his eyes wide and staring off into nothing. His mind was running a mile a minute as he replayed Light's comments over and over. He  _ had _ never dated anyone before. In his 22 years of existence he'd never really even considered himself as a sexual being. He had a brain and he used it to think and solve cases. Sure, he'd had the nocturnal emissions and funny feeling stage in his teen years but he'd swept past that, trusting his body would sort itself out as he matured. Now though… 

L curled in around himself further. Now he could  _ smell  _ Light's sandalwood showergel and it was doing  _ things _ to him… 

Light, meanwhile, was in a similar state. Showering was usually mildly awkward at the best of times, but after his realisation it had become ten times worse. He had pointedly turned his back and waited impatiently as Ryuzaki washed but he'd just had to turn around at the wrong time, hadn't he? He'd seen the glorious sight of L's  _ ass _ and now it was burned forever into his retinas. For such a skinny guy he actually had a nice, plump ass and Light wanted nothing more than to just bury his fucking face in it and-

_ 'Woah! Woah, Nononono, let's not go there!' _ Light bit his lip as he felt his traitorous dick stir in his sleeping pants. He would  _ not  _ be thinking of L's ass anymore tonight, thank you very much!...  _ 'It is a nice ass though… he's hiding a pretty decent body underneath those baggy clothes…' _

Light groaned as the cycle started all over again. He couldn't help it! Now that he'd  _ seen _ L's ass it was all he could think about! L heard the groan and shifted to look at Light. 

"What?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just thinking about something that annoyed me earlier"

"Oh, you mean me then" L sniffed and flopped back onto his side haughtily. Light blinked at him in the darkness, wondering if L's rat nest of dark hair was as soft to touch as it looked. It  _ smelt _ sweet because obviously the impossible man insisted on using sweet scented products like honey and strawberry on himself. 

  
  


"... No…" Light replied rather unconvincingly. "Just… stuff"

The clock ticking filled the silence until L gave a little sigh and tugged the blankets further his way. Light was too tired to even protest. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, doing his best to ignore the demanding throbs of his erection. Several tense minutes of silence passed before he heard L whisper good night. 

"Good night, Ryuzaki"

"Night Light… heh" 

Light ground his teeth. "Hilarious. Heard that one a thousand and one times already."

L seemed to think it was funny because when he did finally go to sleep, he fell asleep with a smirk on his face. Light, who absolutely did not stealthily lean over him to check if he was sleeping, thought it looked rather cute.

Light slowly and carefully rolled onto his back and did some lightning fast calculations as to whether the chain would allow him to jerk off undetected. Deciding it was worth the risk, he grabbed some tissues and slowly but surely got down to business. L was snoring next to him and he was hard as a rock as he conjured up the image of that ass. He pumped his length, paranoid about rattling the chain too much, and in no time at all he was biting his lip and coming into the tissue, the glorious image of L's ass at the forefront of his mind. 

_ 'Great' _ Light thought as he finished up and stared up at the ceiling.  _ 'I've just jerked off to thoughts of him. Way to open Pandora's box, Light…' _

Sleep was a long time coming after that realisation. 

*****************

The next morning, Misa found herself with an unlikely alli- Watari. She'd tried to corner Ryuzaki to set up his Tinder profile but Watari, with an old man's cunning, had sensed something was afoot and drew Misa to one side to find out what it was. 

Watari frowned down at her phone as he discovered 'Tinder'. He'd done some curious scrolling, flushing with indignation as he read some of the more 'colourful' bios. "Goodness me" he muttered as he read 'Got a cock six inches or under? Don't even bother!' Back in his day, one met at the dancehall or perhaps a cafe, and there was certainly no mention of male anatomy straight off the bat either! 

"I'm certain this isn't really Ryuzaki's… scene," Watari said carefully, passing the phone back to Misa. "I'm also certain he would object to you making a profile for him. For a start he would not be able to have a picture-"

"We could edit it? Please, Watari-San? I have a feeling that this will work. You want them to finally admit their feelings for one another too, right?"

Watari hesitated. Yes, he wanted that. It was getting irksome now, watching the pair dance around the other. For two supposed geniuses they were rather blind to the obvious. "... Fine. Give me ten minutes, I will propose the idea to him"

Misa smiled brightly. "Thank you! I'll go grab Light while you work your charm on Ryuzaki then…"

Two hours later, L was still refusing to have a profile set up. Despite Watari's best efforts it was a resounding 'No' from the World's three Greatest Detectives. 

Light, however, had been easier to persuade. He'd said no too but Misa had soon worked around that by pretending to be oblivious to Light's crush on L and by stating it would be good for Light to meet other people. The clincher was when she admitted she'd set herself up a profile and had a date lined up already  _ and _ that even Ryuzaki was considering having a profile. Ever competitive, Light had agreed to have a profile too. He'd have a thousand more date offers than Ryuzaki, he was certain of it. Not that he wanted Ryuzaki to have even one date, but that wasn't the point. The game was on. 

Once Light's profile was set up, Watari 'casually' mentioned to L that Light and Misa were now on Tinder. That gave L pause and he slowly lowered his fork full of cake from his mouth. "Watari. Obviously my annoyminity is paramount but… do you think it would be good for me to try and gain some interpersonal experience and… converse with different people?"

_ 'Oh my poor, Dear boy…'  _ Watari bit down on a wince. Even  _ he _ had more chance of scoring a date on Tinder than L at this point. Still. The goal was to match L and Light so he nodded cheerfully. "Indeed, Sir. It wouldn't hurt. I am aware the case is of the highest priority but you are only human too. Taking an hour or so off to go on a date would indeed be crucial experience for you in… interpersonal relations"

L nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. But you will be with me during this date, won't you?"

Watari's lips thinned.  _ 'Perhaps I did over indulge him? He's so dependent on me! Maybe once he starts dating Light that will ease up a little bit? I won't be around forever and right now L is convinced Light has no memories of being Kira. Maybe being with L could stop him from regaining them?' _

"No, Ryuzaki, there are some things you must do by yourself"

L pouted. "But what if I don't like them? What do I even say to them? I don't know how to talk to people you do that for me"

Watari glanced at the clock. Eleven am. It was going to be a  _ long _ day… 

********************

Somehow, by four pm Light and Ryuzaki's dating profiles were live. Ryuzaki had opted for a side profile image that didn't really show much of himself where obviously Light had a full frontal, complete with a sultry smirk/smile that he was certain would get hearts fluttering. 

Through serendipity (aka Watari hacking Tinder remotely) L and Light found themselves matching with one another. Well, rather Leo and Alex did. Light smugly announced he'd scored a date for the next evening (low key hoping L would be jealous) but instead, L simply resumed his previous task of staking creamer pots in a precarious looking tower and burst his bubble. 

"Unfortunately, I too have a date tomorrow night. I'm not sure how that is going to work with this" L lifted his arm so the chain jingled between them. Light's jaw dropped. 

"What do you mean you have a date tomorrow too?!"

"Well, I mean that I have a date tomorrow. Is Light-Kun's comprehension of the Japanese language diminishing or would he prefer me to speak in English? French? I can speak 13 languages, Light-Kun, so take your pick-"

"Shut  _ up _ " Light growled in annoyance. He tried not to think how  _ hot _ it was that L was that intelligent and cleared his throat. "The chain is going to have to come off," he concluded. 

Matsuda nodded thoughtfully, a silly little smile on his face. Wouldn't it just be so much better if they dated each other? 

"No-" L began but was cut off by Watari who smoothly interjected with a 'Very well, Light-Kun' L snapped his mouth shut and turned to the traitor with a glare. "Excuse me, Watari?"

"You heard me. You both have dates and you cannot be chained for it. I will transport you both to the restaurant, as luck would have it the venue your dates are taking place in is very popular and close by. I will be on standby to keep an eye on things"

Light huffed. He didn't need a babysitter but he supposed he  _ was  _ L's prime suspect so… 

"Fine" L sniffed, satisfied that at least he wouldn't be left alone on the date. He was beginning to panic. Now that he knew Watari would be around he could relax. Minutely. 

The chain was scheduled to come off lunch time the next day and that was all L and Light decided to say on the matter. That didn't mean they didn't sneak in a few texts to one another though. Alex asked Leo lots of interesting questions and Leo (L) found himself actually quite impressed at Alex's (Light's) smooth, charming attitude and his intelligence. Likewise, Alex had to admit he was rather intrigued by Leo's witty remarks and rather sexy 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. 

Misa and Watari regarded the situation with a wry sense of astonishment. They'd half expected L and Light to click that they were messaging one another but apparently not. It appeared L and Light weren't really on speaking terms (at least, to one anothers face) and Watari resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. The sooner they went on their date the better! 

********************

The fateful day of the dates had arrived and L couldn't help but feel nervous. The chain was off and his wrist felt oddly naked without it on. It wasn't that he missed Light (even though he did) it was just because he'd become accustomed to the chain. 

Determined to enjoy his newfound freedom, L spent the afternoon working whilst simultaneously trying not to have a mental breakdown. He had no idea what to wear, what to say or what to do. He'd even lowered himself to doing a quick Google search on 'First date' before he slammed his laptop closed. Now that the date was imminent he found he didn't even want to go on the damn thing. The only person (other than Watar, of course) he felt comfortable around was Light. He didn't want to meet some stranger and suffer through painful social interaction he knew next to nothing about. No, he'd rather just stay in and maybe have a game of chess with Light or bicker about politics or… 

_ 'Might as well just admit it. I'd rather spend time with Light' _ L thought glumly as he rested his chin in his hand with a deep sigh. Light was probably going to charm the pants off his date. It wasn't that he found the prospect of meeting Alex distasteful, it was just he didn't know how 'Leo' was supposed to match his expectations. It was easy to be brave and confident behind a screen, quite another in real life. 

_ 'This is all such a stupid idea. I wish I'd never agreed to this!' _

Light made his grand entrance into HQ looking like a GAP model and L sunk lower into his chair. He was really not looking forward to this at all… 

"Wow, you look great" Misa, who for some reason had decided to hang around HQ, enthused as she nodded approvingly at Light. "Ryuzaki, shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

L arched an eyebrow. "I  _ am _ ready"

Light barely held back a snicker. "You usually dress up for a date"

L frowned. "Why?"

Light opened his mouth then closed it, chastened. L was one of the only people he'd ever met who didn't care if he didn't fit the mold. It was refreshing and he  _ liked _ it about the Detective so why was he implying he should change? "No, you're right. It's fine. You look fine" Light waved his hand, unable to not sneakily hope L's date would be shallow enough to be put off by his scruffy appearance. 

L narrowed his eyes, wondering what game Light was playing now. He looked 'fine' did he? What did that even mean? 

Light ran a hand through his hair and wilted slightly at the look L was giving him.  _ 'God dammit, L, don't you realise I'd give anything to be the one taking you out on a date?! Why are you looking at me like that?' _

"Ahem. Perhaps it would be best if we prepared to leave soon? Your dates are only half an hour apart so I might as well drop you to the restaurant together"

L and Light shared a look that could only be described as sullen and Misa shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to knock their heads together, she really did. Still, after tonight maybe she wouldn't need to! She watched them head off for their date (Ryuzaki looked like he was heading off to war) and smiled smugly. She had a funny feeling her plan would work! 

On the way to their dates, Light finally felt nervous. He hadn't really been that bothered, he'd gone on lots of dates before. Leo sounded nice, just his type but he wasn't  _ L _ . 

_ 'For god's sake, this is the reason I should be going on this date. L isn't interested in me that way and I need the distraction!' _ Light thought as he stole a glance at L, who was staring pensively out of the car window like he wished he was anywhere else than here.  _ 'I know the feeling. What I wouldn't give to head up to our room and have a game of chess' _

They soon arrived at the fancy restaurant and L and Light climbed out of the car. They let Watari sort out their reservations as L scanned the area around him suspiciously. He hated being out in public. He doubted anyone would look at him twice but you never knew, did you? He'd worn a bullet proof vest underneath his shirt just in case. Being L was a dangerous occupation after all. 

Since Light was supposed to be meeting his date earlier than him, he left L and Watari at the bar. L watched him go with a heaviness in his heart and debated ordering a double vodka and cranberry juice to drown his sorrows. 

"How do you think Light will get on with his date?" Watari asked, noticing the dark look on L's face. 

"Brilliantly" L muttered, "He's brilliant, isn't he?"

"He is. And, if I might say so, just your type too"

L spat out his soda (attracting some scandalised looks from nearby patrons) and stared at Watari with owlish eyes. "Excuse me?! Whatever makes you say that? I have  _ no  _ such feelings for Light! And I resent you implying that-"

"Oh, hush, Ryuzaki. Honestly, there is such a thing as overkill" Watari grumbled. "It is as plain as day that you and Light have feelings for one another. Right now Light is waiting for someone who doesn't even exist"

The penny dropped. L scoffed in disbelief. "I am Light's date, aren't I? This is a set up!"

"Yes. I fear it was necessary to get you pair of stubborn idiots to open your eyes. You can thank Miss Amane for the current situation you find yourself in"

Somehow, L's jaw dropped further. "What??"

Meanwhile, Light was  _ pissed _ . He couldn't believe he'd been stood up.  _ Him _ ! He glared at a pitying look a server shot his way and seethed in silence. He'd been watching the door but there had been no sign of L. Maybe he'd bottled it? Or maybe he was still at the bar with Watari? Or maybe he was having a fantastic time on his date and was laughing in that way he'd only seen a few times that showed his dimples and-

Light stood up.  _ He _ was the one who should be looking at those cute dimples on L's face when he laughed. Not some random Tinder match!  _ He  _ was L's match! 

His phone suddenly ran and Light snatched it up. If this was his date with a lame excuse he would tell them exactly where to stick it, politeness be damned.  _ 'Misa?' _ he answered the call feeling increasingly confused by this whole bizarre experience. 

"Hey, Light. How's your date going?"

"Not very well considering I'm talking to you" Light muttered waspishly before sighing softly. It wasn't Misa's fault and he shouldn't be snapping at her. If anything, he should be grateful to her. He was relieved they were no longer 'dating' and had half feared she'd change her mind and try and get back together again. 

"Well, go out into the bar and you will find the man of your dreams waiting for you!"

"What?  _ Man _ ?" Light cleared his throat, "I'm not  _ gay _ Misa-"

"Right. Course not. Because you were totally not waiting to meet a guy, hm? Get over yourself Light and go to the bar! Ciao!"

_ 'Get over myself? What kind of parallel universe have I landed in for her to say that to me? I know I can be a bit arrogant at times but I'm not that bad!' _ Light scratched his neck. Okay, so maybe he was on occasion but he had standards and expectations. Was that so wrong? Deciding he might as well head to the bar to investigate, Light mustered up his dignity and swept out of the restaurant like someone who had not just sat there for twenty minutes and been stood up. 

  
  


He scanned the bar, back straight and with a 'Don't even bother' look on his face. There was no one there! 

"Mr Asahi?"

Light turned at the sound of his codename and forced a polite smile for the waitress. "Yes?"

"Please follow me, your date is waiting for you in a private booth"

_ 'Is he now? Well I will be telling him where to go. If Leo thinks I'm going to forgive him for making me sit there for twenty minutes tolerating those pitying looks then… Wait. Private booth? Where's L and Watari? And now that I think about it how did Misa know my date would be waiting here for me? Something isn't right…' _

As Light pondered the increasingly fishy situation, L sat in the booth Watari had directed him too and looked around in confusion. Watari had said he was going to the gents but that was nearly half an hour ago now! What was he supposed to say to Light when he arrived? Would Light even arrive or had he uncovered the plot and hightailed it back to HQ already? 

_ 'I'm going to give it another half hour, have one more of these and then call Watari again. This is ridiculous' _ L decided as he noisely slurped his drink. That was the exact moment Light rounded the corner.

"Ryuzaki??" Light sputtered, realisation dawning. They'd been set up! 

L smiled bashfully. "Um. Hi…"

Light looked at L, then at his drink and then at the bar. "Want another?"

_ 'Ooh. Dutch courage? Why not!' _ L nodded his head, heart racing in his chest as he realised what was about to happen. He was going to have a drink, in a fancy, public bar with Light Yagami. And aforementioned Light Yagami hadn't turned and fled when he saw him either which meant… 

_ 'Maybe he likes me too?' _


	3. A thin Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected to write and upload due to a major hit of demotivation I've exptienced recently. Reading that some people find my work 'cringey' hasn't really done much for my confidence as a writer. I'd like to use this chance to caution people to *think* before they leave a hurtful comment. It's sure as hell rattled me and I wouldn't want another author to feel as I do. Still, I refuse to let it stop me writing. With everything going on in the world right now, it's hard enough to get motivation to write as it is. 
> 
> I am greatful to everyone who reads my work and has been waiting for the third part of this fic. I can't say I'm in a great mood for writing right now, but I tried my best to finish it for you. I hope you enjoy it. ❤

Once they had their drinks, L and Light sat at their booth and studiously avoided eye contact. It was difficult, however, since they were both itching to find out how the other had cottoned on to Misa and Watari's plot and what they really thought of it. 

L looked down at his vodka and cranberry and debated just up ending it down his throat. It might make the awkwardness more bearable. Wasn't Light going to say something? He was the more socially astute out of them after all… 

Finally, Light looked up from his own drink (an entirely too bland and unsweet beer, naturally) and looked at L. "So… I think we should talk?" he opened, knowing if he didn't say anything they'd be doomed to spend the rest of their lives sitting at the booth stealing looks at one another.  _ 'God, we really have been so  _ **_stupid!_ ** _ All this time we thought we hated each other… That psychologist woman certainly knows her stuff, I'll give her that' _

L'd lips twitched in amusement. "Yes, I suppose we should… so…"

Light sighed when it became apparent  _ he _ would be the one instigating and leading the conversation. "Look, this is all a bit… unexpected but…we were set up on this date which insinuates we have some sort of feelings for one another that have been picked up on? Misa and Watari concocted this plan to get us together and I've been thinking a lot about that quiz. It  _ does _ explain why I'm always thinking about you and, uh, why we have a penchant for fighting so much?"

L's eyes widened. His first instinct was to jump down the river of denial and paddle for all he was worth. Luckily (or unfortunately, he wasn't sure which) Light removed that option by fixing him with a stern, frank look. "We need to be honest with each other here, Ryuzaki" Light prompted, hoping his nerve wouldn't fail him. 

L licked his lips nervously. His palms were sweaty and it suddenly felt like the AC had failed and the mouth of hell was descending over him.  _ 'Fuck. I really am a dramatic bastard, aren't I?' _ L cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink as he stalled for time. "Yes. I have… feelings that concern you" he answered evasively. He wanted Light to outright say he liked him before he could confirm the same. Just because Light had said he was always thinking about him it didn't mean he  _ loved _ him. This was uncharted territory and he was worried Light would abruptly reject him. What if this was a ploy to get his hopes up and then dash them? Light was clever and cunning but was he that cruel? 

_ 'No. But Kira is…' _

Light's smile was tentative. "Romantic feelings?" He felt a bit silly asking but it was important to be crystal clear with someone like L who'd had virtually  _ no _ experience with things like this. He'd be crushed if L turned around and admitted his feelings weren't romantic, he just viewed them as friends (who occasionally beat each other up) 

L took another sip of his drink. "I think so…"

_ 'Give me strength' _ Light decided there and then that sometimes actions really did speak louder than words. He'd accepted the wisdom of that magazine article and it was time L did too. They'd wasted enough time. He leaned across the table and curled his hand around L's neck. L stared up at him, cheeks turning pink as Light used just the tips of his fingers to stroke through the  _ soft _ hair at the nape of his neck. "Is your heart pounding now, Ryuzazi?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Your pupils are dilated too. Your skin is flushed…" Light smiled and decided it was now or never. He could tell by L's reaction he wanted this just as much as he did. He leaned forward those final few inches and brushed his lips against L's. At first it was like kissing a statue -L remained frozen in place, wide-eyes glued to Light's face until he finally realised this really wasn't a joke. Light was kissing him! 

By the time L had actually closed his eyes to enjoy it, Light was backing away and L let out a small whine of disappointment. That had been his first kiss and he'd wasted it! 

"Ryuzaki?"

L snapped out of his daze and smiled. "You really  _ do _ like me!" He sounded like he'd discovered a new element so Light resisted the urge to say 'Well, duh' and nodded his head. If it hadn't been for that quiz perhaps they wouldn't even be here now. Perhaps 'Well duh' actually went for the both of them. How long had they wanted one another and been too blind to see it (or too stubborn to acknowledge it?) 

"Can you kiss me again?" L asked, sounding almost dazed as Light leaned in and pressed their lips together. This time he fully absorbed the sensation of Light's soft lips against his. The feeling of Light smiling and the taste of him had L leaning forward to chase the feeling and before either of them realised they were essentially making out over the table. Hands tangled in hair and each poured months of pent up longing and displaced aggression into the kiss until they were certain they were going to drown in one another. 

Someone catcalled but neither could bring themselves to care. As Light deepened the kiss, L curled his fingers around his arm to steady himself and sucked on that clever tongue brushing against his. Kissing, L decided, was easily up there with sweets. Kissing Light was addictive and as soon as one kiss had ended another had begun. Time and place became meaningless. Both faded into obscurity as they focused on what was most important: each other. 

Watari smiled as he snapped a discreet picture to send to Misa. It was mission accomplished and hopefully now he wouldn't have to spend so much of his time prying the young men away from each other.  _ 'Well, maybe I will but for  _ **_different reasons!_ ** _ '  _ Deciding he'd leave L and Light to enjoy their date (that seemed to be composed solely of kissing since they'd sat back down and were now full on  _ necking _ in the booth) he made a swift exit back to HQ. L and Light hadn't even realised he was there. 

"So" Light cleared his throat, still a bit dazed at the things L's tongue could do but realizing they were actually supposed to be  _ talking _ "Does this mean we're dating now? Because I want us to be together, Ryuzaki… L" Light's voice dropped into an intimate whisper and L felt his stomach flip. He  _ loved _ the sound of his real name falling from those, strangely addictive soft lips… 

Feeling rather dazed himself as he forced himself not to lean in for another kiss, L nodded. "I think it does, yes"

Light smiled in triumph and edged closer, eyes locked on L's kiss swollen lips, "Good…"

By the time the date had ended, L and Light had been informed by management that 'their constant public displays of affection' were 'putting people off their food' or 'causing mass distraction' but neither really cared. They paid their tab and walked back to HQ hand in hand. It would be the first of many dates, Light decided, he'd get his  _ boyfriend  _ to spend less time in front of a computer. Now it would be the two of them and maybe he could help L solve his cases once Kira had been captured? It was a sweet thought, but Light decided to put it on the shelf to examine later. Right now, they had enough to deal with. 

Returning to HQ, L and Light reluctantly unclasped their hands. They needn't have bothered though because Misa and Matsuda were waiting for them with matching smirks on their faces. 

"Soooo… I think you guys owe me a huge thank you" Misa trilled, pushing down the small sting of sadness she felt as Light held Ryuzaki's hand again, "And you definitly should write into the magazine and thank Tanaka Senei-"

Both decided that would not be happening but they did offer Misa their thanks. The Task Force quickly got used to the idea of L and Light dating (in fact, it was preferable since they weren't fighting nearly as much) and soon it was business as usual. 

Days passed and L and Light made good progress in closing the net on Yotsuba. Misa's date went well and Rem, so far a silent spectator to the rather confusing love lives of the humans, decided she rather liked the young man Misa was now dating. He didn't use her, endanger her  _ and _ made her smile in a way Light hadn't. Light seemed equally as besotted with the Detective so she decided it wouldn't hurt to follow suite and change some plans. She left L a note warning him not to let Light touch the Death Note and pointing him in the direction of Higuchi…

(Time skip, Six Months later) 

Light lay awake in bed, a book propped on his chest as he soaked up the feeling of being at Wammy's House. L's home was spectacular.  _ Their _ home was spectacular. As soon as the Kira case had been wrapped up (L had arrested Higuchi and yet for some reason had refused to let him touch the Death Note the man had used?) L had insisted on going home. It had only been a brief visit at first, but now they'd ended up staying permanently. Of course he missed his family at times, but being with L and  _ working _ with him more than made up for that. 

_ 'Who knew? We actually work well together and get on so much better than we ever did before. I guess we really did have a lot of…frustration to work out between us!' _ Light smiled slyly at his lover who was passed out in a sated sprawl. Getting L to actually get some shut eye was rather easy. All he had to do was 'tire' him out and that was something Light rather enjoyed doing. 

Light sighed in contentment and turned the page of his book. He wasn't really paying attention, though. He was distracted by the small snores L was making and the distant hoots of owls. England was so different from Japan but he was charmed by the quaintness of the place. The silence, occasionally broken by owls or the bubbling of the stream that ran through Wammy's House, was comforting. 

"Light?"

Light frowned down at L, wondering if his musings had awoken him. "Go back to sleep, Babe" he soothed. 

L's eyes popped open instead and the Detective stared at him in shock. 

"What?" Light asked, frown deepening at the odd look on L's face. 

"You called me  _ Babe _ " L sounded incredulous and Light bit back a sigh. Not  _ this _ again. When was L going to realise he was crazy about him?  _ 'Baby steps, Light, this is his first (and will be his  _ **_only_ ** _ ) relationship' _ he reminded himself. 

"Yes? I always call you that. Or Baby. Or SnugglePanda-"

L's face flushed red. "Not to my face you don't!" He had no idea Light called him SnugglePanda! 

"Well, I  _ do _ have a strong desire to live, L, so I usually keep those terms of endearment for when you're unconscious. Why are you so shocked?"

L graced him with a shy smile. "Well, because it implies that you  _ fancy  _ me…"

Light brought a hand up to his face and sighed deeply. "L. We have been dating for six months. I have literally, not half an hour ago, fucked you into the mattress. I think It's safe to say that  _ yes _ I fancy you"

The World's Greatest Detective's eyes went wide with astonishment. "You  _ do _ ?!"

Light shook his head and had to smile. "L, you're ridiculous but I love you" Light leaned in for a kiss and decided that he clearly had more work to do because by the time the morning came he was determined L would be in  _ no _ doubt that he 'fancied' him.

"Come here, Trash Goblin" Light teased, pulling L into his arms for round 2.

L narrowed his eyes at the 'insult' and pushed Light down onto the mattress. He straddled him and kept him firmly in place with his knees as he smirked down on him. "Now who's the Trash Goblin?"

Light grinned and wriggled a bit, delighting in the way L's hands tightened on his shoulders. It appeared they'd just discovered a more pleasurable way to fight! They rolled around the bed between searing kisses and play fighting, both trying to pin the other before their attention turned to more pressing needs. Battle forgotten and their passion finally slacked , they collapsed in a messy, sweaty heap and panted for breath.  _ 'Definitely a better way of fighting' _ L thought as he stretched languidly and settled down for sleep. 

As he was drifting off to sleep, Light's mind brought him back to that fateful article in that (now infamous) magazine. He curled around L, breathing him in and smiled into that beloved rat nest of ebony hair. ' _ I love you so much, L. There really was a thin line between love and hate for us wasn't there…?' _

Outside, the owl continued to call, it's solitary cry piercing the cold night air. Blissfully unaware, the two young lovers slept on, wrapped up in the snug cocoon of the others embrace. 


End file.
